Diviner Knight Towako: CHAOS
by Redemption4life
Summary: In the beginning, the nine-tailed fox was sealed by the great Abe no Seimei. His descendants took it upon themselves to protect the seal in order to keep the beast from awakening. As time goes by, the darkness returns to break the seal. In the midst of these troubled times, a strange individual offers to help. Will Towako fulfill her family's goal or fail? Onmyou Kishi Towako FF


**Ok… First of all, most of you coming from** _ **Hunting the Kuroinu**_ **are going to be mad. I'm actually going to give another H-game, [Onmyou Kishi Towako] or [Diviner Knight Towako], a chance since it's more of my alleyway (onmyoji, spirits, divination and stuff) which means that I'm gonna be more focused on this story rather than** _ **Hunting the Kuroinu**_ **. To be honest, I'm not that really into Kuroinu since there is like at least 3 good stories in its section and I didn't want to create another one. So without further ado, enjoy this one-shot prologue!**

* * *

Light and Darkness, elements of opposing values, is constantly in conflict with one another.

In the times of the Feudal Japan, a giant golden-furred nine-tailed fox set destruction upon the land of the rising sun. Many diviners answered the call to apprehend the beast. None of them survived. It seemed that the more resistance came, the stronger the fox became. The situation became more hopeless as more and more diviners were sent to their deaths. Until one man came to end this conflict.

Abe no Seimei

A genius diviner that was said to be ahead of his time, with the techniques and masteries over the spirits at his disposal, he faced the cursed beast in determination of defeating it. However, the being was much too powerful.

The battle between the two entities was said to have battled for 10 days straight without rest. Finally, not wanting to further the destruction, Abe sealed the nine-tailed beast.

Because of that, humanity was saved but during the battle, some of the fox's followers had escaped.

Fearing that in the future the fox's followers would try to free their master from the seal, Abe no Seimei became restless as the days went by. Though he was capable of living much longer than an average human, he could not live forever unlike the spirits.

Wanting to see what was the will of the heavens, he divined to see who would defeat the great beast.

 _When the sky becomes an ocean of blood_

 _When the darkness would be released from its trap_

 _Your blood will give rise to the chosen_

 _And sent the golden fox to its demise_

From then on, he continued to research the various subject involving the spiritual world, hoping to leave his descendants materials to work with in order to defeat the damned beast. After his death, his descendants continued his efforts as they continued his research, hoping that they would be the one prophesied to defeat the great nine-tailed fox.

Until now...

* * *

 **In the city of Hong Kong…**

"God, that was boring."

A young man complained as he sat upon the corpses of what seemed to be monsters. Some of them with the color of red. Some of them with horns. Some of them even with tentacles. However, there was one thing that connects them all together: they were killed by this person.

The young man could be described in one work: black. He was wearing a black coat with a black hoodie as well as black pants and a black shirt. His hair was black as well. The only thing that seemed different from the rest of his accessories was his skull mask that he was wearing.

He jumped down from the mountain of corpses and walked away from it.

The diviners will eventually find and clean up the mess he made.

In this universe, the dimensions were split between the world of humanity, the world of spirits and the world of darkness. The world of humanity was mainly comprised of humans; The world of spirits was comprised of spiritual beings such as ghosts, fairies, and other beings; And the world of darkness was mainly comprised of what were known as demons. However, the boundaries between the worlds were thin, allowing for humanity to harness the powers of the demons and spirits.

And thus the age of diviners was born as more practitioners of this art were born.

While there were those who did not abuse the power of the spirits, there were those of evil intent. Some of them wanting to be conquerors of the world.

And so in order to apprehend these evil individuals, a new organization was born: the Onmyo Agency. In every country, there was at least a base for diviners to come and accept tasks on the supernatural. When the police failed, it was up to these diviners to find the culprit. They were tasked with keeping the public safe from supernatural threats as well as possible diviner terrorists, and so destroying these monsters could be seen as one of their daily tasks.

However, this situation was much different.

Because this man was not part of the agency.

In fact, this individual was merely taking a stroll before he was attacked by these demons. You could say that he was looking for something to distract the emptiness of his stomach.

"I wonder I can somehow trick the agency for a bounty for these guys." He asked himself as he makes one last look at them. He highly doubted it.

He wasn't something that would be welcomed in such a place.

"Maybe I can get some cash by doing some casinos." This strange individual said hoping that he wouldn't get caught, unlike the last time he went there. Some diviners were known to figure out their way in a gamble thanks to their divination skills which was the reason why they were barred from the casinos altogether.

But he entered into the main street, his strength began to leave him. His stomach grumbled. When was the last time that he had a meal?

"Damn it…" was his last words as the person fell unto the ground. His consciousness was slowly leaving him.

"Hey… Hey! Are you alright?!"

"Huh?" The tired warrior tried to figure out who was calling him as he struggled with the emptiness of his stomach.

"Don't worry, let me help you up…" The warrior could not figure out the wavy figure that was helping him up and carrying him.

"Sooo… hungry… " The black coated individual complained.

"You're hungry? Don't worry, I got you covered!" The person carrying him said as he rushed over to the nearest source of food.

*slurp* *slurp*

The once-tired individual, now quickly consuming the food in front of him, had recovered his stamina. They were currently at a nearby noodle shop as the individual who saved him, was sitting next to him, bewildered by the pace he was eating at. The server was as well as most of the people inside of the restaurant.

"Whew, I thought I was gonna starve out there!" The masked individual said. It was quite also quite unbelievable that while he was eating, he still had his mask on.

"Wow, I haven't seen someone eat that fast in my whole life." His savior said before taking a sip of the drink he ordered.

Having finished his meal, the masked individual burped and looked at his savior. This time, it was clear. He was a man that recently reached the age of manhood. He wore glasses and had his hair tied into a ponytail. The clothes he was wearing, though was dirtied possibly due to him carrying him, were the clothes of a typical working man with the exception of the black coat.

"Oh my god, I have to thank you. If it was wasn't for you, I would be on the ground dying from hunger." The masked individual said as grabbed hold of his savior, crying in a comedic fashion.

"Ah there-there, it's all right. Though this is rude of me but could I ask you what is your name?" asked his savior.

"Of course! There is no need for you asking me for my name to be rude." The masked man said as he took it off. Underneath the mask was quite surprising as it was a handsome face. His eyes were that of rubies and there was a long tattoo of symbols coming down on his left eye. Many of the women were surprised and were charmed by his face.

"My name is Red; Could I get a name from my savior?" asked Red extending a hand for a handshake.

"Ah, it's Ryuji." He said as he took hold of his hand, shaking it.

"Though it's rude for me to ask, but why did you help me?" Red asked wanting to know the reason to why a stranger would even consider helping someone like himself, especially with his suspicious look.

"Isn't it the nature of humanity to help those that need it?" Ryuji retorted with a smile.

"Well, I guess that it is quite ironic as there isn't much of humanity in humanity itself." Red countered with a smirk. As they finished up, they left the restaurant.

"Man, I haven't such a great meal in days!" Red said as he stretched his arms into the air, cracking the bones inside of him, "Thanks for the meal, Ryuji. Though I don't remember seeing you around these areas. Are you a tourist?"

"Well… you could say it that way." Ryuji said, "I had recently just landed. Currently, I'm actually quite in a pickle."

"What do you mean?" asked Red, directing his attention towards him.

"Actually the money that we spent just now was all the money I had left…" Ryuji explained.

"Eh?" Red gasped in disbelief.

"Well, actually it's more of me being dumb…" Ryuji explained with more details, "Just when I had landed, I accidentally knocked over someone's personal belongings and had to pay a huge price for it."

"Wait, the person whose thing you accidentally knocked over, was he bald and a shaved face as well as half of his face similar that to a Chinese opera mask?" asked Red describing the person as if he knew who that person was.

"Yea! That's him alright," answered Ryuji confirming his description. This led to red smashing his fist into a nearby wall, creating a crack.

"Ugh, I should have known it was that dirtbag…" Red exclaimed, slapping his forehead, "That bastard has been scamming every tourist even though I warned him." And with that Red quickly ran towards the direction to the person he was familiar with, dragging Ryuji along.

"H-Hey, where are we going?" Ryuji asked as he tries to catch up with his speed.

"We are going to get your money back," Red said as he smirked.

* * *

 **This is actually going to be a two-part prologue and so currently I'm working on the second half of the story. It'll be up in matters of days if I focus enough time on it. As for** _ **Hunting the Kuroinu**_ **, I'm actually not 100% on board with it as it has become too 'boring' for me in my opinion. I guess I'm more of a guy who wants spiritual Asian magic rather than just plain ole' fashion European fantasy.**


End file.
